fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szkoła z internatem/Zamieszkajmy pod niemieckim zamkiem
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 2 Szkoła z internatem Sezon drugi Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Ferb wymyka się ze szkoły, by uratować uwięzioną przez Moranicę w niemieckim zamku Claire. Summer tajemniczo znika. Tymczasem Izabela próbuje Fineaszowi wszystko wyjaśnić. Zoltan prosi Fretkę o pomoc w reklamie G-Tech'u. Moranica dostaje własny program telewizyjny. Bohaterowie *Dwie Moranici Uglyfoot; *Zoltan George Davenport; *Dwaj leśnicy; *Ferb Fletcher; *Fineasz Flynn; *Buford Van Stomm; *Stephanie Winner; *Baljeet Tjinder; *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; *Teddy; *Fretka Flynn; *Stefa Hirano; *Summer Outside; *Claire Curvehead; *Jeremiasz Johnson Scenariusz (Dzień później niż poprzedni odcinek, czwarta w nocy, apartament Zoltana. Moranica 1 leży w bikini na materacu pływającym po basenie. Ma założone okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Popija lemoniadę i ogląda telewizję. Z windy wysiada Zoltan) Zoltan: Nareszcie w dom... co ty wyprawiasz? Moranica: Leżę. Nie widać? Zoltan: Echhh... człowiek wraca styrany, zmęczony i głodny do domu i zastaje coś takiego. Mogłabyś dla odmiany mnie zaskoczyć. Moranica: Narobiłam naleśników. Są w lodówce. Zoltan: O... i tutaj mnie zaskoczyłaś. (Zoltan podchodzi do lodówki i ją otwiera. Z lodówki wypadają dwaj leśnicy) Zoltan: Co to ma być?! Moranica: No przecież mówię. Narobiłam. Na. Leśników. Zoltan (robi facepalm'a): Ja pie***czę... (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... W znanym wam mieście, Gdzieś w Danville, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: To my! (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Zamieszkajmy pod niemieckim zamkiem. (Lotnisko w Danville. Ferb siedzi na fotelu i czyta coś na telefonie. Nagle ktoś do niego dzwoni. Odbiera telefon) Ferb: Fineasz? Fineasz (z drugiej strony): Gdzie ty jesteś? Ferb: Na lotnisku. Fineasz (z drugiej strony): Ale po co? I to o czwartej w nocy? Ferb: A po co ty do mnie dzwonisz o czwartej w nocy? Fineasz (z drugiej strony): Bo poszedłem do toalety i zauważyłem, że cię nie ma. Ferb: Jestem na lotnisku. Wczoraj wieczorem, od razu po kąpieli przyszła do mnie Izabela i powiedziała, co się stało z Claire. Moranica uwięziła ją na zamku Neuschwanstein. Pamiętasz, że rok temu Moranica pomyliła córki i uwięziła siostrę bliźniaczkę, Tiffany, która potem umarła z głodu? Tak więc uwolnić Claire. Zaraz mam lot. Nara! (Ferb rozłącza się) (Kilka godzin później, poranek. Niewyspany Fineasz idzie jakimś korytarzem. Dochodzi do pewnych drzwi. Wyjmuje z kieszeni jakąś kartę i przykłada do panelu znajdującego się w miejscu klamki. Drzwi "zapadają się pod podłogę", chłopak wchodzi do środka, a drzwi "wychodzą spod podłogi". Chłopak jest na stołówce G-Tech'u. Podchodzi do lady, za którą pracują młode seksowne kucharki. Jedna kładzie przed Fineaszem tacę, na której jest okrągła kanapka, kilkanaście frytek i mała miseczka z sałatką. Chłopak bierze tacę i idzie do okrągłego stolika, gdzie siedzą kolei Buford, który je powoli i podtrzymuje głowę ręką, Stephanie, Izabela, jedno miejsce wolne, Baljeet, trzy miejsca wolne. Fineasz siada tuż obok Baljeet'a) Stephanie: Co nas tak dzisiaj mało? Fineasz: Ferb poleciał za Claire do Niemiec, jest w samolocie do Monachium. Stephanie: A po co tam? Fineasz: Podobno Moranica ją tam uwięziła. A gdzie Summer? Baljeet: Nie wiem. Nie widziałem jej, odkąd z nią zerwałem. Stephanie (wypuszcza kanapę z ręki): Zerwałeś z nią?! Baljeet: Tak. Buford mi... wszystko powiedział. Stephanie: Nooo... Buford, mój ziomek. Buford: Meh... Stephanie: Co ci jest? Baljeet: Kaca ma. (Wszyscy ze zdziwieniem spoglądają na Baljeet'a) Baljeet: Wczoraj się upił z Zack'iem pod sklepem. Tak mi powiedział. A wierzę mu, bo z buzi mu waliło jak z gorzelni. (Izabela wstaje i siada obok Fineasza) Izabela: Fineasz... Fineasz: Nie chcę słuchać twoich przeprosin. Widziałem, co widziałem. Słyszałem, co słyszałem. (Fineasz zabiera tacę i odchodzi od stolika) Izabela: Ale Fineasz... (Na stołówkę wchodzi Teddy) Teddy: Ej, który z was włożył szynkę do G-SchoolBell 3? Teraz cały system dzwonków się popsuł i trzeba was wołać na lekcję. Już mi stąd wynocha! (Uczniowie powoli opuszczają stołówkę. Izabela podchodzi do Teddy'ego) Izabela: Teddy, mogłabym mieć do ciebie prośbę? Teddy: Nie. Na lekcję! Izabela: Ej, ale to ważne! Teddy: Echhh... mów. (Wszyscy poza Teddy'm i Izabelą już zdążyli opuścić stołówkę. Tuż za drzwiami ukrywa się Stephanie, która podsłuchuje rozmowę) Izabela: Mógłbyś dla mnie wyszukać nagranie z wczoraj monitoringu restauracji "Świńska Dupka"? Bo wiesz, Fineasz i ja się pokłóciliśmy i on ze mną zerwał... Teddy: Pfff... zawaliłaś swój związek i myślisz, że ci go naprawię? Izabela: Ej, no, proszę. Teddy: Chyba ci się w głowie poprzewracało. (Izabela wyciąga z kieszeni telefon i zaczyna go powoli wyginać) Teddy: Co ty wyprawiasz?! (Izabela rzuca telefonem o podłogę) Teddy: AAAA! Przestań! Nie mogę na to patrzeć! (Izabela rozdeptuje telefon nogą. Części urządzenia leżą na podłodze) Teddy: AAA! Dobra, pomogę ci! Ale... ale najpierw... Izabela: Najpierw co?! Teddy: Po tym, co zobaczyłem... będę musiał chyba pójść na jakąś intensywną terapię. (W apartamencie Zoltana. Moranica siedzi na fotelu z podwiniętą koszulką i grzebie w pępku. Z windy wysiada Zoltan) Zoltan: Moranisia? Przytulasek? Moranica: Jasne! (Moranica wstaje i biegnie w stronę Zoltana. Będąc kilkanaście centymetrów przed nim, nagle wokół Zoltana pojawia się pole siłowe, które odpycha kobietę z taką siłą, że wpada ona do basenu. Zoltan wybucha śmiechem) Zoltan: Haha! Nie wierzę, że dałaś się na to nabrać. Zamontowałem na pasku od spodni specjalne pole siłowe, które cię będzie odpychać. Nareszcie będę miał od ciebie spokój... Muszę załatwić kilka spraw. (Zoltan wsiada do windy i jedzie na dół. Moranica wychodzi z basenu i wpatruje się w podłogę) Moranica: Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. On mnie nie chce. Miłość mojego życia mnie odrzuciła... Ja... ja... mogę teraz zrobić tylko jedną rzecz. (W samolocie. Ferb czyta książkę. Siedzi pomiędzy dwoma śpiącymi grubymi mężczyznami. Nagle jeden zaczyna głośno chrapać) Ferb: Nie no, na serio? (Głowa drugiego mężczyzna opada na ramię Ferba) Ferb: To jakieś żarty?! (Głowa pierwszego mężczyzna również opada na ramię Ferba) Ferb: No to już gruba przesada... Dosłownie, gruba. (Z ust drugiego mężczyzny wylatuje ślina, która ląduje na koszulce Ferba) Ferb: Jak jakieś dziecko zacznie kopać w moje siedzenie, to zacznę krzyczeć, że mam bombę w kieszeni... (8 godzin później, G-Tech, główne pomieszczenie szkoły. Teddy i Izabela wysiadają z windy i stają przy stoliku) Teddy: Zróbmy miejsce. (Z oczu Teddy'ego wystrzeliwują lasery, które rozwalają wazę na kawałki. Teddy wyciąga z ucha dyskietkę, którą kładzie na stoliku. Nad tą dyskietką wyświetla się płaski hologram, na którym widać nagranie z monitoringu) Izabela: A jest z głosem? Teddy: A co ja, telefon stacjonarny?! Ja jestem nowoczesnym urządzeniem, jest nawet opcja wyzwolenia zapachu. Izabela: Muszę to pokazać Fineaszowi. Choć on mnie nie będzie chciał słuchać. Możesz ty to zrobić? Teddy: A czy ja ci wyglądam jak chłopiec na posyłki?! Sama se załatwiaj swoje sprawy. Izabela: Dooobra... (Izabela zabiera dyskietkę i wchodzi do swojego pokoju. Po chwili z windy wysiada Baljeet) Baljeet: Teddy, widziałeś Summer? Teddy: Nie jestem jakimś śledziem, żeby wiedzieć, gdzie teraz wszyscy są. Baljeet: Wiesz, nie było jej dzisiaj na lekcjach. A ona nigdy nie opuszcza lekcji. W pierwszym semestrze miała poważny wypadek, ale i tak przychodziła na lekcje podłączona do aparatury. Teddy: Kurde, jak jakiś uczeń zaginie, to tatuś mnie przecież zabije. Czekaj, przejrzę kamery w budynku. (Oczy Teddy'ego robią się białe. Po chwili wracają do normalnego stanu) Teddy: Jest w damskiej ubikacji. Baljeet: Dzięki. Zaraz, tu są kamery w toaletach? Teddy: Widać, że niewiele wiesz o tej szkole. Baljeet: Aha... (Baljeet wsiada do windy. Po chwili z windy wysiada Stephanie. Dziewczyna podchodzi do Teddy'ego) Stephanie: Ty, blaszaku! Mam sprawę do ciebie. Teddy: Jaką, tępa blondynko?! (Stephanie uderza Teddy'ego w twarz) Teddy: Jestem robotem, nic nie czuję. Mogę ci za to poszerzyć tę przerwę między jedynkami. Stephanie: Nie mam przerwy między jedynkami. Teddy: To zaraz będziesz miała. Stephanie: E, nie wymądrzaj się, bo zaraz odłączę prąd w budynku i... Teddy: Dobra, wygrałaś. Czego chcesz? Stephanie: Słyszałam, że masz dostęp do różnych nagrań z monitoringu. Chcę upokorzyć mojego byłego. Znajdź mi nagranie sprzed roku ze szkoły Dan School... Teddy: To, jak widziałaś pocałunek Ferba i Claire? Stephanie: A skąd ty to wiesz?! Teddy: Ma się swoje źródła. Stephanie: Dobra, pokazuj. (Teddy wyjmuje dyskietkę z drugiego ucha i kładzie na stoliku. Nad nią pojawia się płaski hologram. Widać na nim scenę z odcinka Ferbastycznej szkoły Dyrektor na jeden dzień) Claire: Hej, Ferb. Niezła impreza na korytarzu, nie? (Ferb wstaje i spogląda na Claire) Ferb: Ach, to znowu ty... Czego chcesz?! Claire (podchodzi do Ferba): Wiesz, chcę ci powiedzieć, że niezależnie od tego, kim jest moja matka, możemy spotykać się dalej. Ferb: Mówiłem ci, że mam już dziewczynę! Claire: Ale najpierw zakochałeś się we mnie, a nie w Stephanie. Ferb: I? Ja już się odkochałem w tobie. Claire: Zobaczymy. (Do sali wchodzi Stephanie. Claire łapie Ferba w pasie i całuje go) (Stephanie oglądającej to opada szczęka) Stephanie: A weź mi sprawdź, kiedy będzie najbliższy lot do Monachium... (Lotnisko w Monachium. Ferb bierze swoją walizkę z taśmy i podchodzi do jakiegoś mężczyzny) Ferb: Pardon, wo ist Ausgang? /Przepraszam, gdzie jest wyjście?\ Mężczyzna: Da geradeaus. /Prosto.\ Ferb: Danke. /Dziękuję.\ (Chwilę później. Ferb wychodzi z walizką z lotniska. Jest noc. Podchodzi do taksówki i otwiera drzwi) Ferb: Pardon, kann Sie treiben mich in Neuschwanstein? /Przepraszam, czy zawiezie mnie pan do Neuschwanstein?\ Taksówkarz: Ja, ich kann. Steig ein. /Tak, mogę. Wsiadaj.\ (Ferb wsiada. Taksówka po chwili odjeżdża. Taksówkarz odbiera telefon) Taksówkarz: O, gitara siema, stary. Słuchaj, nie mogę teraz gadać, bo wiozę jakiegoś Niemca. Ale i tak będziemy mieli na piwo, bo go oszukam na hajsy. (G-Tech. Pokój Fretki i Stefy. Dziewczyny uczą się. Ktoś puka do pokoju) Fretka: Otwarte! (Do środka wchodzi Zoltan) Zoltan: Chyba nie przeszkadzam wam w nauce do matury? Fretka: Nie, nie przeszkadza pan. Zoltan: To dobrze. Fretko, czy mógłbym cię o coś poprosić? Wkrótce planujemy wyprzedaż i potrzebujemy dobrej piosenki do reklamy. Czy mogłabyś spróbować ją dla mnie zrobić? Fretka: Jasne. Spoko. (Damska ubikacja. Baljeet z dziewczęcą peruką i makijażem wchodzi do środka i widzi Summer siedzącą pod kranem i piszącą coś na kartce) Baljeet: Summer? Czemu nie było cię dzisiaj na lekcjach? Summer: Nie mogę. Nie miałam dzisiaj nastroju. Baljeet: Co tam piszesz? Summer: Wiersz. Chcesz posłuchać? Baljeet: Eee... mogę. Summer: "Są takie dni, ponure i smutne gdzie Cię gnębią myśli okrutne Nie mówiąc nic nikomu chciałbyś wyjść z tego domu. Iść przed siebie, gdzie oczy poniosą i nie wrócić, bo po co? Do domu, w którym nie ma miłości nie ma zrozumienia, ciepła nawet przebaczenia Są takie dni, gdzie masz już dość! I masz wrażenie, że wszyscy robią Ci na złość Świat Ci się wali i brak Ci sił nikogo nie masz i nie chce Cię nikt..." (Baljeet'owi płynie łza z oka. Chłopak siada obok dziewczyny) Baljeet: Gdy tak patrzę na ciebie, to... to aż nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Jestem strasznym idiotą, że mogłem uwierzyć w to, co mi powiedział Buford. Summer, przepraszam. Wybaczysz mi? Summer (zaczyna płakać): Och, Baljeet... (Dziewczyna rzuca się chłopakowi w objęcia. Po chwili do toalety wchodzi jakaś dziewczyna i widzi Summer i przebranego za dziewczynę Baljeet'a, jak przytulają się na podłodze) Dziewczyna: LESBY!!! (Apartament Zoltana. Mężczyzna wchodzi do apartamentu. Widzi przewrócone krzesło. Do żyrandola jest przywiązany sznur, na którym powiesiła się Moranica 1) Zoltan: JA PIERNICZĘ! (Zoltan podbiega do kobiety i odwiązuje sznur. Ciało kobiety z hukiem spada na podłogę. Mężczyzna sprawdza jej oddech) Zoltan: Nie oddycha. I nie wiem, czy się cieszyć, czy płakać... (W Niemczech. Taksówka parkuje na jakimś parkingu w odległości kilometra od wielkiego pięknego zamku) Taksówkarz: Sie, das ist... (Ferb uderza taksówka w twarz) Ferb: Nie zapłacę ci, oszuście! (Ferb ucieka z taksówki i biegnie w stronę zamku. Jest świt. Zauważa jakąś wycieczkę, więc postanawia wbiec w tłum) Przewodnik: Eine Urkunde von 1397 nennt zum ersten Mal den Schwanstein, das heutige Schloss Hohenschwangau, das um diese Zeit unterhalb der älteren Doppelburg auf einer Anhöhe zwischen Alpsee und Schwansee errichtet worden war. Seit dem 15. Jahrhundert befand sich die reichsunmittelbare... /Nie chce mi się tego tłumaczyć.\ Kobieta rozmawiająca z mężem: Und ich finde der Rindfleischetikettierungsüberwachungsaufgabenübertragungsgesetz ist nutzlos! /A ja myślę, że ustawa o przekazywaniu obowiązków nadzoru znakowania mięsa wołowego jest bezużyteczna!\ (W G-Tech'u, główne pomieszczenie szkoły. Teddy siedzi na fotelu nieruchomo. Obok niego siada Izabela) Izabela: Teddy? Co ty robisz? Teddy: Gram w grę. Izabela: Eeee... okej. Mam sprawę. Teddy: Kurde! Przegrałem! Dobra, gadaj, czego chcesz. Izabela: Nigdzie nie ma Fineasza. Nie wiesz, gdzie jest? Teddy: Z tego, co wiem, Ferb nie odbierał od niego telefonu, więc poleciał za nim do Monachium, bo się o niego bał. Izabela: Serio? Ale on chyba pamięta, że umie się teleportować? Teddy: Tak, ale nie na długie dystanse. Jeżeli chcesz go dogonić, to musisz się spieszyć, bo za 3 godziny odlatuje samolot. Więc życzę krzyżyka na drogę. (Apartament Zoltana. Zwłok Moranici 1 już nie ma. Zoltan wchodzi do apartamentu) Zoltan: No, posprzątane. Podobno dzisiaj premiera nowego sezonu "The Late Late Show". Może obejrzę. (Z sufitu wysuwa się płaski telewizor, który odwraca się w stronę Zoltana. Ekran uruchamia się. Widać na nim jakiś budynek) Narrator: Witamy w programie "The Late Late Show with Moranica Uglyfoot". Zoltan: Co?! O kurde... czyli albo Moranica odżyła... albo okłamała mnie z tą duplikacją! Uch... to jest ten jej klon! O nie, za bardzo sobie pozwala! (W Niemczech, w zamku. Ferb i wycieczka poruszają się. Przewodnik coś mówi) Ferb: Muszę pomyśleć... Gdzie w wielkim zamku można kogoś uwięzić? Bingo! Wiem, w najwyższej wieży! (Wycieczka skręca na korytarzu w prawo. Ferb szybko biegnie w lewo) (G-Tech. Fretka klika guzik w windzie. Drzwi otwierają się, a w windzie stoi Zoltan) Fretka: Panie Zoltan! Wymyśliłam. Zoltan: Spieszę się. Fretka: To potrwa chwilkę. Zoltan: No dobrze. (Fretka wyjmuje odtwarzacz muzyki. Słychać na nim muzykę z piosenki Color Of Your Life) Głos Fretki z odtwarzacza: Ooooh... tell me black or white, what color is your phone... Zoltan: Nie. Masz inne? Głos Fretki z odtwarzacza (leci muzyka z piosenki Tamta dziewczyna): Ona nie chce przyjść do nas na promocje, nie wie co traci... Zoltan: Eeee... nie. Spróbuj coś innego. Lecę. (Zoltan wsiada do windy i zjeżdża w dół) Fretka: Mam pomysł! (Lotnisko w Danville. Stephanie kłóci się z kobietą pracującą w punkcie informacyjnym. Obok blondynki stoi Fineasz) Stephanie: Jak to samolot wystartuje za osiem godzin?! Miał wystartować 5 minut temu! Kobieta: Przepraszam, ale nastąpiła drobna awaria silnika. Stephanie: A myślisz, że mnie to obchodzi?! (Za Fineasz i Stephanie po cichu przechodzi Izabela, która szybkim ruchem zdejmuje jakiemuś śpiącemu na fotelu mężczyźnie kapelusz i zakłada go. Zabiera mu gazetę z rąk i podstawia pod swój nos) Kobieta: Proszę się do mnie nie zwracać jak do dz**ki. Stephanie: Posłuchaj, to jest sprawa życia i śmierci, więc jeśli nie chcesz, żeby twoje zęby zdobiły podłogę, to masz sprawić, że za pół godziny stąd wylecimy, psia krew! Kobieta: Ehh... wyleją mnie za to z roboty. No dobrze... (Kobieta przystawia usta do mikrofonu) Kobieta: Pasażerowie lotu do Monachium proszeni są na pokład. Flugpassagieren nach München werden an Bord gebeten. (W studiu telewizyjnym. Zoltan przepycha się przez ochroniarzy i wchodzi na scenę. Moranica 2 gada tam z jakimś mężczyzną) Moranica 2: Zoltuś? Och, dobrze, że jesteś. (Moranica 2 podchodzi do Zoltana) Zoltan: Słuchaj, mam ci coś do powiedzenia. Moranica 2: Ale najpierw ja. (Moranica 2 klęka i wyciąga z kieszeni pudełko. Otwiera je, a tam jest pierścionek) Moranica 2 (szeptem): Wraz z moim klonem to uknułyśmy. Nie zapominaj, że jesteś na wizji i jeśli mnie rzucisz przed oczami milionów ludzi, stracisz swoją sławę. Więc musisz teraz się zgodzić. (W G-Tech'u. Stefa i Jeremiasz oglądają telewizję) Jeremiasz: O cholera... Stefa: Trzeba mu pomóc! DAWAJ SIEKIERĘ! Jeremiasz: Chcesz zabić Moranicę?! Stefa: Co?! Nie! Dawaj siekierę, szybko, mam lepszy plan! (W Niemczech. Ferb biegnie na szczyt wieży po krętych schodach. Dobiega do jakichś drzwi. Rzuca się na nie, a one odpadają z zawiasów. Na łóżku, które oświetlają promienie słoneczne, leży Claire. Ferb podchodzi do dziewczyny i klęka przy łożu i przykłada swoje usta do ust Claire. Dziewczyna powoli otwiera oczy) Claire: Ferb? Ferb: Tak. Przybyłem cię uratować. Chodź, musimy wracać do Danville. Claire: Chciałabym, ale Ferb... spójrz za okno. (Ferb spogląda za okno. Zauważa piękne góry i lasy. Słychać ćwierki ptaków. Widać duże czyste jezioro) Claire: Tu jest tak pięknie. Ja nie chcę stąd iść. (Ferb spogląda to na okno, to na Claire) Ferb: Możemy tu zostać! Claire: Co? Ferb: Mogę zamieszkać z tobą w tym lesie, pod tym zamkiem. Mogę rzucić szkołę i spędzić z tobą resztę życia. Claire: Na... naprawdę? Ferb: Tak. Tylko ciebie kocham. Jesteś jedyną miłością mojego życia. (W pobliżu studia telewizyjnego. Stefa ubrana w dresy otwiera skrzynkę elektryczną zewnętrzną. Cofa się kilka metrów do tyłu i rzuca w obwody siekierą. Ze skrzyni leci mnóstwo iskier, a wszystkie światła w okolicy gasną) (Tymczasem w studiu. Moranica 2 klęczy przed Zoltanem) Moranica 2: To... (Wszystkie światła gasną, kamera wyłącza się) Moranica 2: CO JEST DO CHOLERY?! Zoltan: Ha! Widzisz! Nigdy nie będziemy razem! (Zoltan dumnym krokiem wychodzi ze studia) Moranica 2: Jeszcze się zdziwisz. Już mam na ciebie takiego haka... (Napisy końcowe) (Samolot. Fineasz i Stephanie siedzą obok siebie. Kilka rzędów dalej siedzi Izabela z kapeluszem, która zasłania swoją twarz gazetą) Fineasz: To... po co lecisz do Ferba? Stephanie: Nie interesuj się. Fineasz: Aha. Głos stewardesy z głośnika: Drodzy pasażerowie, mam dobre wiadomości. Pojawimy się w wieczornym wydaniu wiadomości! (Wszyscy pasażerowie spoglądają na siebie ze zdziwieniem) Stephanie: A co ma pani na myśli?! Głos stewardesy z głośnika: Że silniki poszły w cholerę i zaraz wpadniemy do Atlantyku... (Cały pokład zaczyna panikować) KONIEC Piosenki * Inne informacje *Wiersz Summer pochodzi z tej strony